


My thoughts on: A Cunavalas AU alternate ending

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Richie Tozier, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of Child Endangerment, mentions of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: thinking about cult au in the 90s, what if eddie somehow managed to escape and gradually got his life back together and in the present time, the cult is being exposed in the media and richie is going to trial but he'll only give an interview to eddie and then all the repressed feelings are resurfacing. it would be so good too if eddie was in an unsatisfying but respectable relationship with another guy and richie just uses it to press his buttons in the interview
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	My thoughts on: A Cunavalas AU alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is based off of a suggested ending for my cult fic "Cunavalas"

“Bambi!”

“Don’t call me that. My name is Eddie. I know you remember that.”

“Of course, how could I forget? How could I forget anything about my little prince?”

“Richie, stop. I’m here for an interview, and that’s it.”

“Of course, of course. I can tell by that very sensible ring on your finger you must be doing well for yourself. I’m happy for you, Bambi. Probably better off with some 9-to-5 guy anyway. You always were anxious in the face of…excitement.”

“Excitement? Is that what you’re calling it? Because the police, the world, and I are calling it manipulation, animal abuse, child endangerment, and tax evasion.”

“Means to an end.”

“That’s a disgusting thing to say.”

“I’ve always been disgusting, and it never seemed to bother you before. Not when you were crawling all over me and sitting in my lap and begging me to fill you up, because you, quote, ‘felt so empty without my grace inside of you.’”

“Stop. You manipulated me like you did the rest of your- your _victims_ , and I’m not going to engage with you if you’re-”

“I just want to know if you’re happy, Bambi. If you’re truly happy.”

“Yes. Very happy, now that I’m away from you.”

“With your sensible husband, who is… let me guess. A police officer? No, that’s too exciting. A bank manager?”

“He’s a financial consultant.”

“And does he know? That you belong to me?”

“I don’t fucking belong to you. I never fucking did, that was all just-”

“That’s not what you used to tell me when I had you all spread out underneath me. That’s not what you told me when you were begging me to fuck you because you only felt like a whole person when I was inside of you.”

“Yes, well, some things change.”

“Do they? I mean, do you feel like a whole person? Are you really happy, Bambi? Tell me the truth.”

“Richie…”

“Oh, Bambi. The others have missed you just as much as I have, you know. Stanley especially.”

“Is… Is Stan doing okay? I mean, is he alright?”

“No, none of us have been, ever since you left. It hit Stanley especially hard, you know. He still doesn’t understand why you didn’t bother to leave him a note.”

“I just wasn’t- I had to leave quickly, I would have- I would have left him a note. I would have.”

“He doesn’t believe that, Bambi. Truthfully, neither do I. Stan liked to think he was special to you, you know. I’ve been trying to convince him that he was simply a tool for you to feel held, but-”

“That’s not true! I- I loved Stanley. I _loved_ him, Richie. That’s not fucking true.”

“Could have fooled me, with the way you pushed him away as soon as I glanced in your direction. Could have fooled Stanley, too.”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I? Be honest with me, Bambi. Has a second of your life gone by when you haven’t thought about us? About me? Has a night gone by with your financial consultant husband that you haven’t thought about what it felt like to have my cock filling you up instead? Do you still think about your king when your husband doesn’t fuck you like the belonging you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
